Fluid leak detection and repair is a common problem in commercial applications where various fluids are processed, stored, distributed, and utilized. In the petrochemical industry, leak detection devices include so-called sniffer devices. Sniffer devices are configured to identify a petrochemical leak by analyzing the absorption of infrared radiation by a leaking compound at one or more predetermined infrared absorption bandwidths. In particular, sniffer devices are configured to draw a gas sample into a chamber through a probe and to analyze the gas sample by using an infrared radiation beam. One problem associated with the use of sniffer devices in gas leak detection is that the probe must be located within the leak plume itself to directly absorb a gas sample from the leak plume. Accordingly, in a large facility or along large areas including multiple potential fluid leak points, the use of sniffer devices to detect fluid leaks is often unpractical and unreliable. Moreover, in the case of a person carrying a sniffer device through the leak plume, the person can be exposed to health risks.